For the First Time
by I Mourn The Wicked
Summary: 14 year old Anna hates her life. She has nothing to do all day with her sister shutting her out and her parents away most of the time. But when she wakes up with memories of strange dreams, a mystery unfolds that will give her the life she never thought she would have. This is a crossover between Wicked, Frozen and Tangled.
1. Chapter 1- Dolls and Dreams

Nobody should have to live like I do. With the gates closed and Elsa shutting me out, I don't have anyone to talk to. My parents are fun, sometimes, but they're always away. So I'm stuck riding my bike around the halls by myself.

I'm pretty tired of it.

It's been six years like this.

SIX YEARS.

I just want to build a snowman.

* * *

Later that afternoon I am "busily" playing with my dolls. Yes I know, I'm 14 and I play with dolls. But what else is there to do in this empty Castle? I sigh and pick up the doll that looks like Elsa. She really is beautiful, with her bright blue eyes and her wondrous, flowing white hair. I remember how she always used to wear it up, even though I told her she should let it hang and be free.

I wish I could look like her. I hate my ugly brown/red hair. The color is awful and my eyes are a dull blue.

A tear slides down my cheek from thinking about Elsa. I miss her so much.

I quickly wipe the tears away and stand up. My stomach grumbles and tells me its lunch time.

I am making my way to the kitchen when I pass Elsa's door. I stop.

Maybe it's worth another try?

I am about to knock, when I hear a voice say,

"We have to tell her Elsa."

"Yes. We do. But in the right place at the right time." Elsa says back.

Someone else joins in and says,

"We need to learn how to control our powers first. We can help each other."

There's a long pause before Elsa replies, hesitantly,

"Ok. Let's do it."

I am barely able to process this before I feel a crackle of electricity run through me, and I am plunged into darkness.

And then the dreams begin.

* * *

The sky is awake tonight. I watch the colors glisten as they move up and down, making patterns, fine-lined against the sky. I am tired, my eyelids drooping and my feet barely being able to hold my weight up. I let myself take my gaze of the light and stumble back into bed. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to come.

But it doesn't.

The wind beats against my window so roughly, I almost don't hear the noises ringing through my ears.

Singing.

It is faint, but it is definitely singing. I get out of bed and follow the soft music down the hall, expecting to find someone in the room at the end. But I only discover that, (a) the room is empty, and (b) the singing hasn't gotten any louder from when I left my bed.

I tiptoe back to my room and fall asleep.

But an hour later, the noises come back. Except it is chanting, instead of singing. I once again start a journey to the end of the hall. I take a step forward, nervously. The chanting gets louder, but I do not get closer. I take another step. The singing returns, louder than before, but the door seems to get farther away. This continues, and I am now frustrated and sweating. My body aches all over.

And now I am lost in a current, taking over me, the chanting and singing fighting each other in my head, refusing to cease.

The door disappears.

I am upset by this. A chill runs down my back and I try to escape, but the wind grabs me, holds on to me with the music chanting in my head:

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Flower gleam and glow

ahm tu ahm tu

let your power shine

meleka nahmen

make the clock reverse

eleka nahmen nahmen

and bring back what once was mine

ahm tu ahm tu

what once was mine…

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache.

And then there's a knock on the door.

"Princess Anna, breakfast."

Still confused about what happened and how I got back in my room, I say,

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

I slowly get dressed and head down the stairs. I meet my parents, who are talking about something.

I hear something about a missing princess and a magic flower, but then another dream takes over me.

* * *

I am in a meadow.

The sun is shining and the birds chirping. Lilacs surround me as I frolic in the fields. I happily turn in circles feeling joy I haven't felt in years.

I stop spinning as I realize I am not alone. My eyes focus on a figure leaning against a tree a few yards away. I can tell it's a girl, she is Elsa's age, with a dancer like body. My eyes drift to her clothing. She is wearing a purple dress, that's fits her like a glove, and a….a tan cloak.

A _very_ long tan cloak.

But as I take a step closer, I realize it's not a cloak at all.

It's _hair._

_300 feet of hair._

For the first time I recognize that it weaves through the meadow, twisting and curving, all around, past my feet and back to her.

She takes a step out of the shadows and for the first time I see her face. She is beautiful, with dark brown eyes and freckles that speckle her cheeks. I take a step closer, still unsure.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice is soft and melodious. "Its ok, com here."

I am convinced and slowly walk over to her, careful not to step on her hair.

In doing this I suddenly am mesmerized by the golden strands, so fragile but magical.

I reach out to touch it but quickly pull my hand back.

"It's ok. You can touch it." She says reassuringly.

She looks at me with a gentle gaze. Her eyes are caring, yet pained. I again draw my hand to touch her flowing locks.

As soon as I do, I feel my whole body warm up, her hair somehow giving me joy inside. I close my eyes and it feels like I'm floating, I don't have a care in the world. I now realize she is softly singing. I open my eyes and find that she is now closing her eyes and smiling. Her face is peaceful, and she has a faraway look. She's so lost in the music I don't interrupt her. I don't want to interrupt her. The singing is beautiful, her voice carrying through the meadow, slowly finding its way across each and every thing making any sign of life stop and listen to the magic of the notes…

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your powers shine

Make the clock reverse

And bring back what once was mine-"

I am suddenly thrust backwards and slammed hard onto the ground. The sky turns dark and lightning crackles from the clouds, threatening me. The lilacs have turned into shriveled prune looking flowers and have ruined all my regard for their beauty. I frantically look around but the girl and all of her hair have disappeared. I try to get up and run but something is holding me back.

And then an old woman's voice whispers,

"What once was mine…"

I run quickly into the forest, very scared of the events that have just unfolded.

My stomach is churning and my vision is blurry.

Then it's all black.

* * *

**ELSA'S POV-**

Anna's eyes flutter open, and I hear mother start crying.

"Oh my god Anna." She says between sobs.

I heave a sigh of relief and smile at my now conscious sister.

She had been asleep for a day and I was starting to get worried.

I have to talk to Elphaba about this deal.

Anna was never supposed to get hurt.

* * *

**ANNA'S POV-**

I wake up to my mother and Elsa leaning over me, with worried looks.

Wait Elsa?

"Elsa!" I practically scream.

She is smiling now, my mother crying at her side.

"Oh my god Anna." My mother struggles to say.

I am about to jump out of my bed to give Elsa a hug, when I feel dizzy.

Seriously, again?

I sink back onto my bed and drift off into another frightening wonderland.

* * *

"Ele…na….n…ah…tu…en"

The voice faintly whispers in my head as I stumble along the halls of a castle. It's cold and damp and I am shivering. I feel my way through the dark corridor, using the cobblestone walls as a guide.

"Ele..na..n…ah…tu…en"

I hear it again.

It is louder this time.

I reach the end of the hall and turn right.

"Elek…nah…me…ah…men"

I'm getting closer.

I take a few more steps, but quickly stop and lean against the wall. I don't know why, but my head is pounding and I feel nauseous.

I force myself to continue, for the voice has gotten louder, no longer just in my head.

It's coming from a room at the end of the corridor.

I take more steps and get closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ahm tu ahm tu meleka nahmen"

A dark figure repeats over and over again.

I take a step back, alarmed. She has her back turned to me and his waving her arms in weird motions.

She stops chanting and begins to sing something.

"Let his flesh not be torn

Let his blood never stain

Though they beat him

Let him feel no pain

Let his bones never break and

however they try to destroy him

let him never die

let him never die

Eleka nahmen nahmen ahm tu ahm tu meleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen ahm tu ahm tu meleka- UGH"

She stops.

I try to sink into the shadows, but she somehow knows I'm there.

"Come here." She almost whispers. Her voice isn't necessarily scary, just…sounds like she's tired of her life.

I cautiously take a few steps toward her.

"Come on, I promise you I'm not dangerous." She says, still with her back turned to me.

By now, my head feels like it's about to explode, but I ignore it anyway. I soon reach her, standing by her side. I examine the book in front of her. I don't recognize the writing, it doesn't look like any language I've ever seen before.

"Mysterious, isn't it." The young girl says. I decide she's in her teens, judging from her voice.

I only now realize I haven't seen her face. I look up and find her smiling at me, only to stumble back in shock, surprise and fright all at the same time.

I knock over a bucket, and the water in it spills everywhere.

I'm too afraid to move, even though my butt is now soaked from the puddle of water I am now sitting on.

"I'm so sorry. I should have warned you." She takes her cloak and covers her face.

I watch her, trembling in fear, as she continues to hide her face in her hands.

Because just like the emerald mist that is rising out of the cauldron, her skin is an emerald green.


	2. Chapter 2- Smiles and Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews on my first chapter. Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up confused for the third time, but angry too. Why the heck couldn't I stay awake? I sit up now aware of my surroundings. Then I remember.

Elsa!

Mother is crying again, but Elsa is gone. Instead my father has replaced where she was. I sink back down onto my bed.

"God, Anna don't fall asleep again please." My mother begs. I now notice that my father is also slightly crying too, which he never does.

He envelops me in a hug and my mother soon joins in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't even mean to fall asleep." I say trying to comfort them. In doing this, I start to cry too.

"Shh, shh. Its ok, it's all ok." They say through sobs.

I nod at them, showing that I do believe it's going to be ok.

But is it really?

* * *

The rest of the day is boring as usual, except for the occasional doctor popping in to ask me questions. Mostly about my "sleeping situation." I think it's over, finally, I haven't had any more dizziness.

I play with mom the rest of the day, just like when I was little. She's refused to go anywhere until I'm better, even though she and dad were supposed to go a ball tonight.

Elsa has disappeared again, when I thought it was going to be like old times again. I mentally slap myself for thinking such a crazy thing.

And the next day definitely confirms that it won't ever be normal again.

* * *

I am laying down on my bed when there is a knock on the door.

"Anna?"

I jump at the sound of that voice.

That sweet, melodious, kind, caring voice. That voice I hadn't heard in years.

_Her_ voice.

I jump up and take a few steps towards the door. Why is she here? And suddenly talking to me? I'm confused but I walk a little closer. I quickly open the door and find her standing there nervously, wringing her hands.

"Hey." She says in her soft, lovely voice.

"Um. Hey. What-. What are you...um." I stammer. She laughs daintily. Yeah. _Daintily. _That's how perfect she is.

"Anna, calm down." She has a smile on her face and no longer wringing her hands. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry." I jump out of the way and swing the door open more, knocking over a suit of armor in the process. I try to make a dive and save it, but the metal clatters onto the floor and I end up hitting my head.

"Anna!" I hear Elsa scream and I look up her. She looks genuinely concerned. "Are you ok?" She kneels down and puts her hand on my shoulder. Then quickly pulls it off and takes a few steps backwards.

"Yeah…" I give her a confused look. "Are you?" I say jokingly. She laughs.

"Yeah. I was just...worried." Her eyes flick away and stare, distracted at something else. She has this faraway look, like something's bothering her.

**ELSA'S POV**

"Yeah. I was just…worried." I look away and try to hide the visions I'm having from Anna.

It was a long time ago, but I remember that night clear as day. Every little detail is so vivid.

_I hurriedly make mountains of snow to catch her, but I'm not fast enough. She jumps once more and then falls, as I try to save her by shooting out more snow. It hits her head. I scream her name and then the tears run down my face. I cradle her in my arms and the drops fall onto her nightgown. She doesn't respond to my call, and I can't do anything. And I sit there helpless with only the comfort of the colored lights in the dark night sky…_

I shut my eyes and push away the awful memory. I open them again and find Anna staring at me worriedly.

"Elsa…" she takes my hand and leads me to the couch in her room. We sit in silence for a few moments and then she speaks.

"You're hiding something." She whispers softly. I look up and automatically feel horrible. There is so much pain in her eyes, and it's all my fault.

"Anna, I have to. I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be like this. Every day I wish I could be playing with you outside, instead of stuck in my frozen, empty room." I say, just realizing I said "frozen room". I cringe waiting for her questions, but she doesn't ask any. She's a mix of a motions and fired up. Her back is turned to me as she yells out her rant;

"Then why does it have to be like this? Why can't we talk to each other? It can be the way it used to be! We _can _play and ride bicycles and build snowmen!"

My heart sinks.

"Anna, can we forget about this? This is not why I came here."

"I'm sorry." She answers, and then whips her head back around to me. "Why _did_ you come here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What? Did something bad happen?" she looks worried now.

"No! Well, sort of. But you'll be happy to know I'll probably be talking to you more." I smile.

"Really?" her face is so excited. Then it drops. "What's the bad thing?"

"Well…it's not necessarily bad…just. Surprising."

She walks over to me, waiting eagerly.

"What?" she asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Well, it turns out, we have two more sisters." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"WHAT?" she looks bewildered. For a second she doesn't move, processing everything.

But she soon gets over it and bombards me with questions.

"How…why? Where are they? What are their names? How do you-"

"Alright, why don't you sit down?" I say, laughing a little. I stand up and grab her arm. She sits obediently, but has a wild look in her eye, like she isn't going to be able to hold it in any longer.

"First, they're names are Rapunzel and Elphaba. Rapunzel lives in Corona and Elphaba lives in Oz. Ra-"

"Corona and Oz?" she cuts me off. "I've never heard of those kingdoms."

"Well, now you have." I smile, knowing what she is going to ask next.

"Where-"

"Oz is just beyond the mountains, but Corona's farther, on the other side of the ocean."

"How'd you-"

"You're naturally curious. Ever since you were little." I laugh, remembering having to chase her all over the castle, because she couldn't let one suspicious detail go.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiles. We sit there for a minute remembering the old days, until I break the silence.

"So…do you want to go see them?" I ask, just a hint of excitement in my voice.

"YES!" she jumps up and runs straight out the door. I laugh as she comes running back in. "Where are they, again?"

I nervously grab her hand, pull her out the door, not knowing how she is going to react to the many surprises waiting in my room.


End file.
